PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The main goal of this CO6 application is to restore, reestablish and modernized the Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC) of the University of Puerto Rico after being catastrophically disrupted by Hurricane Maria. The CPRC breeds, raises, maintain and houses Indian- origin rhesus macaques used as model for HIV/AIDS related studies, as well as other diseases that affect mankind. Unfortunately, capabilities at both sites that comprise the CPRC: the island of Cayo Santiago and Sabana Seca Field Station have been compromised as a consequence of Maria. The tremendous effort already performed to maintain the wellbeing of 4,217 rhesus macaques does not satisfy the amount of restoration that needs to be performed. This funding is crucial to restore the Center?s infrastructure and to provide a stable environment required to manage and maintain this important resource of NHPs. The proposed work in Cayo Santiago includes the construction of three feeding trapping corrals, rebuilding of the water system, placement of a floating bridge, restoration of a dock, and restoration of the research working structure. At Sabana Seca it includes: restoration and modernization of a clinic, the environmental enrichment and the necropsy areas, and the re-establishment of two chillers at another clinic. Much was learned from the experience dealing with Hurricane Maria aftermath. Being water and food the basic needs of the animals, it is advisable to provide a solar system for the water pumps in case generators fail during a blackout as recently lived in Puerto Rico. With this funding support, the CPRC will become stronger and remain as a significant national research resource provider of healthy Indian-origin rhesus monkeys of defined genetic and virological background to the HIV/AIDS research community.